Shadowhunting College
by TMI.Rockz
Summary: Theresa Gray, a sixteen-year-old teenage, is in Shadowhunting College. However, she meets Will Herondale and James Carstairs who both had a crush on her. She liked Will. She liked Jem. What should she do? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

New story. What else could I say? R&amp;R! Don't judge, I'm only a poor little girl with no creativity.

Chapter 1

Theresa Gray, preferably known as Tessa, stood in front of Shadowhunting College as the cool summer breeze caressed her cheeks. She had fought her way through primary and secondary school. And now there she is, arriving for her journey through college. She was an ordinary girl, hazel brown eyes and hair, beautiful, except the fact that she was taller than most boys. With an inhale of fresh air, she stepped into the new chapter of her life.

A rush of cold wind blew past her as a blond-haired girl rushed past her. Tessa caught a glimpse at her name tag. Jessamine Lovelace. She proceed into the school. Gracious, this school is big! Tessa thought with amazement.

Tessa walked aimlessly forward, marveling at the school. Suddenly, she bumped into a dark-haired boy with blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Tessa questioned worriedly.

"I'm good. New here? Grade 1?" He questioned me back with much curiosity.

"Yup. It's my first day here. My name's Theresa Gray, you can call me Tessa." She held out a hand.

"Much to my convenience, Tessa. My name is William Herondale, you can call me Will. And it's my first day here too." He gladly took Tessa's held out hand.

"May I see your timetable so that I could show you to your classroom?"

Tessa gladly took out her timetable from her file and passed it to Will. As Will scanned her timetable, she gazed at him with admiration. Black hair and blue eyes, and he speaks with gracefulness, who wouldn't want such a man? He's totally perfect!

"Perfect!" Tessa was startled by his sudden speech. How'd he know what I was thinking? Tessa thought, still startled.

"We have the same classes! I could bring you to your -our- classes. My sister studies here, that's why I would know where the classes are, if you were wondering." He exclaimed with joy. Oh, that's why, Tessa thought, as if she was dropped from the top of the well.

Will started walking towards a spiral staircases, with different runes encrusted. And Tessa, was on his heels. She followed Will to a classroom, Emerald - English 1, at Level 3.

"Here we are, first lesson's English. By the way, the teacher might be a little... Overbearing." Will shot Tessa a cheeky glance, then turned his attention to a boy with silvery hair, and turned back to Tessa, now with a smile. "Come here. Come and meet my best friend, James Carstairs, you can call him Jem." He led her to his silver friend.

"Will, where have you been? You just disappeared somewhere." His best friend, Jem, asked with concern.

Will, as if embarrassed, scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I-I walked around the school?"

Jem was calm, totally unaffected by Will's embarrassment, "As if. I bet you were looking for Ella. I told you she would be in Fighting class."

Will waved away the subject as he introduced Tessa, "Never mind about that. This is Tessa." She did a small curtsy.

"Since it is your first day in college, Tessa, you could have the honor of sitting with us today." Will offered.

Tessa took the seat beside Will. A man, roughly between his fortys to fiftys, entered the class.

"Good morning class, my name is Henry Branwell. Please call me Mr Branwell. Our first activity is definitely, introduction of yourselves." Mr Branwell grinned.

As Tessa stood up for her introduction, she saw the blond haired girl who rushed past her, Jessamine. "My name is Tessa Gray. I have brown eyes and... I'm in Grade 1." Tessa quickly rushed through the last sentence as she saw two boys, they had introduced themselves as Axel Mortmain and de Quincey, mocking in her direction as if to say who doesn't know that.

Will, who saw how Mortmain, as he preferred to be called, and de Quincey treated Tessa, had the urge to go forward and slap them in their faces.

He saw Tessa's excitement had drowned, and she had become hurt. He wanted to pat Tessa on the back, and comfort her. Instead, he just said a few encouraging words to Tessa, "Tess? It's okay. They are jerks. Come on. Smile." Tessa faced Will, and gave him a faint smile.

I love this story. Definitely better than my other one on Mortal Instruments. R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so over Wessa! This is Chapter 2 of Shadowhunting College. Are you guys okay with Jassamine? James and Jessamine**

**A/N: I am going to continue this no matter what the response is. I really hope that reviews can be given to further enhance the story. Otherwise, I would take writing this story as entertainment and a way to improve my composition. **

Tessa went through English class in silence. Next was Fighting. A shot of excitement went through her.

She quickly packed her books nearly and walked as briskly as she could towards her locker. As she departed the classroom, Mortmain walk past her and bumped into her shoulder. He turned around and gave a smirk. _Horrible Mortmain!_ Tessa's books were all over the floor. She groaned and bent down to pick them up.

Just then, a familiar figure, with black hair and blue eyes, appeared and helped her with the books, Will. "Mortmain is such an asshat." He said as both Tessa and Will reached out for the English Language Practice book. Will's hand grabbed Tessa's. Their gazes locked. Tessa looked through Will's ocean blue eyes, into the calm and the tranquility.

Without tearing away from the gaze, Will questioned, "Is it okay if I... call you Tess?"

Tessa nodded, too shocked to reply. The angelic smile of Will's was shown. Tessa couldn't help but to smile back. As they picked up the remaining books and stood up, Will passed the stack of 3 books to Tessa, "Tess, next is Fighting, ready?"

"Never have been this ready." was Tessa's answer.

Will's mouth quirked up in a corner.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr Josiah Wayland, call me Mr Wayland. You are now in Sapphire - Fighting 1. Fighting is a way to defend yourself against anyone..." Mr Wayland went on and on for a good 20 minutes. Finally, his great boring first-day lecture was over. Everyone had to find a partner. Of course, Tessa's only friends are Will and Jem. Closer to her was Will. She was surprised as Will could 'abandon' his good friend and pair up with her. "He's better off with Jessamine." Will had said.

The first lesson of Fighting, the students are taught to kick and defend kicks. "Practice with your partners." Mr Wayland said.

"Let me go first!" Will whined. Tessa giggled at his cute puppy dog eyes and let him go first. As Will started kicking, Tessa had blocked them pretty well. "You're pretty good at blocking" Will complimented her. Next it was Tessa's turn to kick. Tessa kicked slowly and hard. However, Will blocked it. Tessa then kicked twice in a row, fast. Will stepped aside and Tessa missed and she slipped. Just then, warm arms wrapped around her torso and her neck to prevent her from falling. _Will. _

"Thank you, for saving me." Tessa thanked Will, awkwardly. "Well, er... Your welcome?" Will said with his blue eyes getting dark. Tessa giggled a little and continued with the practices.

Fighting class was over and Tessa's muscles were sore. She headed to her locker to retrieve her books for Science class. She changed into her white lab coat and took her goggles and books to look for Will. She had no idea where her Science class is.

From afar, Tessa spotted Will. He was talking to Jem and they were laughing. Will saw Tessa and walked over to her. "Well, I can say you look... Scientific." Will said looking at Tessa from top to bottom. "Scientific?" She gasped in mock horror. Will just giggled and they went to their Science class.

"Good morning, class. My name is Charlotte Fairchild. You can call me Mdm Fairchild. Today, we will be handling chemicals. It is to revise what you have learnt for the past years of Science." Mdm Fairchild would be Tessa's favorite teacher. She was kind and straight to the point, unlike Mr Wayland. Tessa, who again was paired with Will, started the experiment on chemicals. Will handled the chemicals clumsily. "Woah, Will. Not a science-lover?" Tessa questioned as she drip a drop of iodine solution on a piece of leaf. "No. I mean yes. I am a science-lover but I am just clumsy." Will said. Tessa smiled and continue her experiment as Will continued. "I can see you are a science-lover and a careful handler." Tessa nodded without removing her eyes from her set up.

5 minutes before Science ended, Will had done a set up to show Volcano Eruption. He dropped 3 drops of vinegar into the bottle in the middle of the clay and immediately, liquid foam was bubbling out of the bottle. Tessa stated in amazement and commented, "You are a true science-lover."

Science class ended pretty early, 2 minutes before. Next was Mathematics. Tessa's hated subject.

**Ok that's all. If you wish, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3! Review please! :)**

Tessa groaned and dragged herself back to her locker. She took out her Maths Textbook and Activity Book. She looked around and saw the familiar tinge of black hair and blue eyes. She trekked slowly towards Will. "Can I please skip Maths?" Tessa asked, in a bored tone. "My dear Miss Tess, of course not!" Will nearly cried. Tessa shot Will a look. "Fine, bring me there." Tessa said.

"Good morning. I'm Mr Victor Whitelaw. I'm your Maths teacher." The teacher, whose looks are horrible, greet the class. Not looking back, he started his teaching.

"Class, now you must revise your work since Primary 1 all the way to Secondary 4..." He rattled on and on. "Mr Whitelaw, could you get to the point? I'm going to sleep if you continue rattling speeches." Tessa and Will blurted out together. Both of them restrained from laughing, and it was successful, thankfully.

"I'm saying these for your own good! If you do not appreciate, I will thank you if you had kept quiet. Out now, Theresa and William!" Mr Whitelaw bellowed. Defiantly, both Will and Tessa stepped out of the class without being asked the second time.

"Thank God! I don't have to suffer Maths!" Tessa thought to herself, not knowing that she had spoken out loud. "Hate Maths?" She heard Will ask. She nodded. "Me too. Equations, workings, problem sums, not for me." Will said.

Tessa turned to face Will, she saw Will's blue eyes. She couldn't help but to drown into them. Tessa had an odd sense of longing for Will. Her arms longed to lurch over his shoulders.

Will snapped out of the gaze first, leaving Tessa disappointed.

Maths class was finally over. Tessa rejoiced silently. Next was Break for an hour and a half. Tessa found her way to the food stalls without the help Will. As she queued up for some chips, she heard a call of her name. She turned around.

"Tessa Gray, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the classroom? Reading up on your General Knowledge?" Mortmain stood behind Tessa, at his side was de Quincey. "I thought you would be clever enough to study up in the old and smelly and rotten classroom. I was wrong, you are dumb. You have always been dumb." de Quincey spoke. Tessa's ego was hurt. She ran to her favorite room, the Music Room.

Will heard and saw what Mortmain and de Quincey had done to Tessa. He saw Tessa run off, her eyes were red-rimmed. Will fought the urge to go forward and bash the evil duo up. Instead, he searched for Tessa. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her it's alright, they are just jerks.

Will headed to the Music Room, as it was Tessa's favorite room, she loved Music. No doubt, he found Tessa there, in a corner of the room with her faced buried in her hands. He could hear faint sobs. "Tess? Tessa? Are you alright?" Will was full of concern, he walked towards the first girl that he had met since Year 1. He placed his hand on Tessa's shoulder. Tessa turned around and Will pulled her into a comforting hug. She cried against Will's shirt, her tears staining it.

"Tess, Tess. Cry, it will make you feel better. Remember I am your best and first friend. You have me." Will reassured Tessa. "I don't want you to be my best friend." Tessa whispered, hoping Will had not heard her._ I don't want you to my best friend too. I want to love you, Tess. But I can't_, Will had heard her.

**Review please. **


End file.
